


Son of Mine

by OwlofLittleFaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3rd year, Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Bad Albus Dumbledore, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Grudges, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lily and James are not Harry's real parents, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Revenge, betrayel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlofLittleFaith/pseuds/OwlofLittleFaith
Summary: Harry was stolen from his birth mother right after birth. Eventually his mother finds him, but has she missed too much of his life to have any influence over him? And will his mother be able to resist the urge to inflict revenge upon those that have wronged her?[Also, just imagine that time passes by differently in the Harry Potter universe than the Enchanted Forest's time does.]
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Original Female Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan (one sided), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Baby mine, where have you gone?

**Author's Note:**

> My OC is from the Enchanted Forest and is known there as the "Enchantress".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue of sorts.

As the sun rose in the east, signalling the beginning of a new morning within the Enchanted Forest, all was calm and all was quiet. It was the perfect setting for a new young mother and her newborn baby to get to know one another. Mallory Mills, fiancée of Prince Charles of a wealthy kingdom not far from her own, lay peacefully upon her bed, inhaling the fresh spring air coming through the open door to the balcony in front of her.

Mallory had never thought that she would have anything like this. A soon-to-be husband, a child born only a few weeks before the wedding, a lovely castle to live in. For the longest time she had thought herself to be cursed - and perhaps she was, but her life was turning out just fine regardless. Soon she would be royalty, and her sister and parents would no longer be able to speak ill of her again.

She had longed for this life or as long as she could remember, and finally it was happening. She was to be married tomorrow at early noon, and the thought of it caused happiness and excitement to bubble in her kind heart. Her gaze shifted over the crib her child, Harry, was sleeping peacefully in. Such an adorable child he had turned out to be with his father's dark, raven hair and mother's warm green eyes. She could only hope that she'd be able to raise him properly unlike her parents and how they had raised her.

Tomorrow, she would no longer be the miller's youngest daughter - she would be the beloved prince's loyal and beloved wife. The idea of it was exhilarating.

"Do not think so much, love. You mustn't give yourself a headache so early in the morning," Charles speaks from beside her lovingly, stroking thin strands of her long, blonde hair. Mallory smiles warmly as she closes her eyes, enjoying the soothing sound of her love's calm and quiet breathing. "Mother and Father wish to dine with us this morning, it would be wise that we rise now before Harry wakes and requires our attention."

She nods along tiredly, a small yawn escaping her as she finally sits up.

It was important to keep up a good impression with the current king and queen of the kingdom, as they could easily deny her the right to marry their son and throw her and her child to the dirt. It was a miracle that they had approved to begin with - and what convinced them was the impossible tasks she had completed just to prove herself to them. She simply could not let that go to waste now.

As if he had heard them and was feeling mischievous, Harry awoke and began to cry - tiny hands rubbing at his adorably large eyes to wipe his own sleepiness away. Mallory chuckles quietly as she rises from the bed and shuffles over to her precious baby, cooing comfortingly as the young lad sniffles and whines when she picked him up and held him to her warm chest. The baby ceases his crying and cuddles into his mother's chest happily.

"I shall call the maid to change and dress him, love. You will have plenty of time to hold and care for him after we eat." Then the maid entered and the young one was handed over to the busy but caring woman. Only after Mallory gave the woman a protective warning about handling her child would she leave to get ready for the day ahead of her. It was to be filled with more fittings and etiquette lessons for when the big dinner with their guests would arise. That was the only downside to this new life - she hardly had any time to herself.

At least they had allowed her time to spend time with Harry after each meal, she would have gone mad if they hadn't. To not see her child for a few hours a day would be torture for her, and it was the queen's understanding and mercy that allowed her such a privilege.

* * *

It was with a heavy and rather guilty heart that the Blue Fairy flew into the opened balcony window of the room she knew the child she needed would be in. This was not something she wanted to do, but it had to be done. Who knows what the child's mother would do to him once she realized just how powerful she truly was? The child was not safe - and besides, she had a wish to fulfill and this child fit the criteria perfectly.

As much as she was kind she was also loyal to her word. She had owed an old and wise wizard from another realm a favour and he had used it up - asking to be brought a child with rather specific looks. Harry was the first child to come to mind, the only in fact - she would kill two birds with one stone, as the humans sometimes said.

Blue truly did not want to hurt Mallory in this way, for she knew that the woman’s life had never been easy from the start and this would be like ripping a part of her heart away from her, but it had to be done. The child would only suffer under the care of a woman born with such a monstrous curse.

”It is in the child’s best interests...” Blue mumbled to herself as her heart gave a painful tug and she waved her wand over the small bundle sleeping in his crib. “it’s for the best and nothing more.”

* * *

The first meal of the day had gone by slowly yet uneventfully. Mallory’s future mother-in-law had expressed her growing fondness for her the woman who had captured her son’s heart and the grandson she now had. The king, although a bit more critical about the fact that their grandson was technically a bastard, had agreed over all. Mallory had felt great relief at this news.

It wasn’t until they were preparing to depart for their separate duties that the quiet morning was rather abruptly interrupted. Guards rushed into the room, standing in front of them as of to protect them.

”My king, there is an intruder in the castle!” one of them spoke, making Mallory gasp in fear as her first thought went to Harry. It was with trembling hands that she placed down the saucer of tea she had been holding to her lips.

In the span of seconds, a cloaked figure came running into the dining hall holding what looked to be a dagger. Mallory clings to Charles fearfully as the figure manages to take out one of the guards surrounding them.

”Worry not, my love, the guards will keep us–“ silence. The hall became silent as the figure had launched themselves at the prince and stabbed him through the heart. Blood gushed out of Charles’ mouth as he keeled over, the life dimming from his eyes.

What happened next was a blur in Mallory’s widened eyes as she held her dying lover to her chest, shock coursing through her. Her mind was slow to process everything as she stared down at Charles’ now bloodied clothing and her now trembling hands, covered in blood. 

It wasn’t until a shaky hand was placed delicately upon her shoulder that she looked up. The king and queen were kneeling beside her, taking in the sight of their now dead son and their would-have-been daughter-in-law. Pain was evident in their eyes, and she was sure that her own eyes reflected the same.

”Find the one who did this,” the queen spoke quietly, however the anger and grief was clear. “Find the one who has done this and make them pay!” 

The guards were hasty in their retreat from the now silent dining hall, eager to deliver justice to the now missing criminal that dared to assassinate the future king of their kingdom.

Two more guards, when given permission, carried Charles’ corpse out of sight. Mallory felt her heart tightening in pain as she sobbed quietly, despite knowing how much the king and queen would disapprove of her showing such emotion out of the confines of her rooms.

There was no scolding, however. “Come dear,” Queen Priscilla voiced out shakily, “your child, my grandson, needs you now more than ever - if he is to be the future king one day.” Mallory did not quite understand, for now that Charles was dead she was sure she and her baby boy would be tossed back into the pit of commoners she once resided in.

“You have worked hard to earn our respect and love, child.” King Maximus spoke kindly, almost fondly despite the gruffness of his voice. “Our son chose well, even if we had not approved of him marrying a commoner at first. He would wish you to continue in his absence, that I am certain.”

Mallory nodded, now understanding the implications. It was more than likely that the royal family would adopt her, therefore making her their only heir. This did not excite her as much as it would have in her younger years, she found as a her heart gave another painful tug.

It was in silence that the family made their way to Mallory’s rooms. The king and queen, she knew, would later grieve in silence for their lost child. A royal’s grief was not to be seen by those that depend on them.

When a guard stationed in front of the room opened the door, Mallory’s eyes widened and her chest swelled with anger and a great sense of loss. “Harry!”

She ran towards the now empty crib. She checked for blood but there was none. Her body trembled as she gripped the bars to the elegant crib tightly. Looking out the window she saw a glimpse of a blue light carrying a baby away from the palace - her baby. Her Harry.

Anger clouded her thoughts, twisted her heart until she felt numb. She screamed out in agony as the Bue Fairy carried her baby away to a place she could not find.   
  


* * *

  
Many years later, with a now hardened heart and a desire for what she had lost, Mallory was now queen. This title, however, was not what she was known as to the people within the Enchanted Forest.

Her power from that wretched day on had grown and grown. A darkness she could not describe or identify had clouded over her, had infected her heart and caused her to hurt those that displeased her with her magic. 

She had become the Enchantress, a woman whose power rivalled Rumplestiltskin’s. She was known for helping those in need in exchange for favours that could not be ignored. No one could say exactly why she didn’t take anything valuable from people, but they did not care to know either.

Mallory had spent years plotting and researching anything that could link to her lost child’s whereabouts. The only information she had gathered on his whereabouts, however, was that he was in some other world where magic and time worked differently. How differently, she didn’t know.

Was her son an old, aged and weathered man now? Or was he still young? She wished she knew, for perhaps it would ease her worries.

Her focus had then shifted to realm travelling, something she was not capable of yet knew existed. There was that dark curse Regina was currently attempting to get her hands on, but that was too costly and unobtainable for her.

These obstacles mattered not, of course. She was going to find her child, even if it meant destroying everyone else’s happily ever afters as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is obvious that any aspect that involves royalty in this story may not be realistic, as I am no expert on such matters. So if you think a member of royalty would never do something or whatnot, just ignore it, ‘kay?


	2. Strange Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s known for being good at finding people, Mallory uses that to her advantage. Somehow Regina, Henry and Hook gets thrown into the mix before she can stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think we will be seeing Harry just yet, but he’ll definitely be in the next chapter!
> 
> And yes, Hook’s introduced this chapter and will probably be featured in many more to come. However, his role is not going to be very important at first.

Mallory sipped her tea quietly at her usual table at Granny’s, enjoying the simple yet soothing flavours the drink supplied her with. It had been a quiet morning, with her shop being closed due to slow business. People obviously lacked much need for a seamstress in the foreign land she had accepted as a second home.

As of late, she had kept herself secluded from the rest of the townsfolk knowing that Regina was prone to try and get back at her and Mary Margaret for Cora’s glorious death. She was quite proud of herself for manipulating the goody-two-shoes Snow White into murdering someone, something no one thought possible with the woman’s kind and generous heart.

Quite abruptly, another blonde by the name of Emma Swan was sitting in the seat opposite of her, a tired look in her eyes. Mallory straightens her posture, placing the tea cup she had been holding back on the saucer.

”I still haven’t forgiven you,” Emma says bluntly, her eyes guarded and wary. Mallory simply nods in response, not caring enough to reply properly. “–but I– we need your help. With protecting my mother from Regina.”

Mallory’s eyebrows raise, interest piqued. It was not often that the oh so great Saviour asked for help. “Surely the Blue Fairy would be of more assistance? I’m sure Mary Margaret isn’t too keen on listening to _my_ advice– I did convince her to commit murder, after all.” It satisfied her greatly that the others were coming to _her_ for help rather than that child stealing bitch.

Emma sighs deeply as she appeared to be sorting through what she could say and what she couldn’t. It was obvious that Blue had opted to stay out of the situation, as the fairy often did.

”She was busy,” Emma eventually responds, “first we went to Gold, then he pointed us to you. Any idea why he thought you to be more capable of handling the situation?” Mallory had no answer to respond with and remained silent - eyes closing briefly. Rumplestiltskin truly had a bad habit of shipping his unwanted customers onto her, even now when they were no longer exactly who they had used to be.

Focusing on the item she wanted to summon, Mallory watched as a small puff of purple smoke delivered a medium sized vile of some unidentifiable powder. Emma watched her closely as she did this, obviously suspicious of every action she took at this point. Smiling, Mallory placed the vile onto the middle of the table - mind already calculating what favour she'd ask of the woman.

"This powder, spread into an uninterrupted circle around what it's protecting, will be able to defend your mother from most spells and curses." She stated simply. Then, she focused on summoning another item to the palm of her hand. In her hand soon appeared an ordinary silver chained necklace that shined if brought to the light in a certain way. "This, however, does not require any setup and will protect the wearer whether they see the attack coming or not. Will these suffice as adequate protection and help?"

Emma inspected the items warily, attempting to decipher whether the other had lied about anything. Mallory, however, was no amateur when it came to lying and manipulation - she had a reputation for being cunning, after all. Quickly, she stopped Emma from just taking the items for free.

"However, I require payment for such a generous offer. It is only fair, no?" How desperate was Emma to protect her mother? Mallory was thrilled to find out how far she could go with this favour - not that it included any terrible deeds or anything.

Emma’s expression is a mixture between suspicion and resignation, obviously she had hoped such expensive forms of protection would be given for free. Mallory grinned to herself in amusement.

”What do you want for it?” Emma asks, resigning to the fact that Rumplestiltskin and the Enchantress were much the same in certain ways. 

“Your help, if you’re willing.” Emma furrows her eyebrows in contemplation before leaning closer over the table, intrigue peeking through her guarded eyes. “I need help finding someone important to me, and I no longer believe that I can find him alone.”

”–If it’s the man of your dreams your searching for, love, look no further.” Mallory’s eyes narrow with irritation as she realizes her conversation had been overheard by the pirate of all people - if only she had access to that memory elixir she had concocted back in the Enchanted Forest.

”Watch your tongue, pirate. Else I might be tempted to cut it off,” she replies, her tone anything but amused. “And last I checked, the only kind of dream you’d appear in is my nightmares - if I were to have any.”

Emma snorts, glaring at the pirate before them. Hook invites himself to sit next to Mallory in the booth, forcing her to push down or be forced to touch the blasted fool. She was not happy, that was for certain.

”I’ll help you,” Emma decided before Hook could say anything more, “but first you are to give me your end of the bargain. Regina could attack at any moment - it can’t wait.” Mallory nods in acceptance, a strange feeling of relief spreading through her tense shoulders.

Naturally, the pirate had to turn that relief into anger as he insisted that he’d help too. Not even Mallory herself could answer why she just accepted his help instead of making him butt out of it.

* * *

It was several days later when Mallory pulled Emma and the pirate aside to discuss who exactly they would be searching for. Miraculously, she had found a use for the pirate - for he held her ticket to the realm her son had been locked away in. Blue had told her that much, after a well placed threat and a trip down guilt trip lane.

Unfortunately, a way back was still unknown considering they only possessed one bean. Emma had pointed it out to her after she gave a basic rundown of the plan at the diner. Hook had been eager enough to cough up the bean, Henry had said that the man was wrapped around Mallory’s finger - she had thrown the boy out of her shop after that comment.

As the saviour and the pirate stood before her from the other side of the counter within her shop, Mallory pulled out a small pouch of her most rare possession. It was a powder that could help them return to Storybrooke, but she only had enough for one trip.

”This is a our ticket back once we’re through with the realm we’re going to. The bean will get us there, and this will get us back. Understood?” Emma went for the classic nod, eager to get this favour over with.

Hook, however, was much more talkative. “Aye, love. Though I am rather curious as to whom we shall be looking for once there. Who is he?” 

Mallory hesitated, wary of giving the troublesome pirate any information. In the end she decided that the man should at least know something about why they were looking for Harry.

”My son.” She noticed the shock on both of their faces making her scowl. “What? Do I not look like the motherly type?” her gaze hardened as Emma shook her head slowly in response. Mallory understood the meaning of that - everyone thought her to be incapable of being loved, what else could it possibly be?

She buried the hurt she felt deep down within her icy, frost protected heart. Was that really what people saw her as? An emotionless, unlovable villain? Just a villain... a monster. Where had this thought process come from? She was not one to ponder what others thought, so why was she doing so now?

It mattered not. She had a mission to carry out, and now she had the means to succeed. Finally, her son would be within her reach again. After so many torturous years she’d be able to hold and love him like a mother should - like Charles would have wanted.

“You should warn your family, Emma. We may not return for at least a week or so depending on how this goes. You shouldn’t cause them to worry,” _or to think that I’ve captured you and am torturing you._ Mallory did not speak the latter bit out loud, but she knew that the two before her caught on to it regardless.

Emma took her temporary leave as a Mallory began to collect what she needed for the journey ahead of them. She knew not what to expect in this new realm, and even feared that it lacked the magic they needed to get home. She had not discussed that risk, but she was sure it was obvious to the saviour.

”What happened to your boy?” she startled slightly as Hook asks the question without much warning. Mallory glanced over at him, eyes guarded and expression blank.

”He was kidnapped. Stolen. Ripped away from me not long after being born. Take your pick,” she replied with a deep frown pulling at her lips, confused as to why her heart was trying to make her spill her life story to the untrustworthy pirate. “By the Blue Fairy...” 

Hook watched her silently for a moment, and it had her wondering if the silence would last long. Surely the pirate would have something to say - when did the bastard not? Her eyes flickered towards the door to find David and Mary Margaret standing in the doorway, eyes wide and bodies frozen with supposed shock.

”Mother Superior stole your child? Surely you’re mistaken,” Mary Margaret, ever the optimist spoke after a moment. Mallory grits her teeth at the woman’s words. She, however, does not humour her with a reply - instead she turns her back to the woman. “Perhaps it was someone else? Another villain?”

Mallory sneers, “Another? Do you believe I’ve always been the person I am now? I saw the wretch take him away myself!”

Emma, the epitome of timing, comes jogging in at that moment - looking very much out of breath with Henry on her tail. Mallory sneers at the woman before returning her gaze to Mary Margaret, face blank.

”Well, Mother Superior wouldn’t do it without good reason.” David stated confidently, as if he couldn’t possibly be wrong. “Perhaps she felt like you wouldn’t make a good–” he cuts himself off, realizing the insensitive words he had been about to spout would not keep him in Mallory’s good books, most likely.

”I ought to question why your precious wife thinks you to be so charming,” Mallory spoke, face remaining blank, unreadable. “I would have thought that you’d have the courtesy to keep such theories to yourself. Besides, this is none of your business.” As she allowed her magic to sweep the two away, a bright flash engulfed the room.

Mallory squinted as the light slowly began to fade away. She checked that the bean was still in her pocket, and when she found it realized that this was not any of their doing. In the middle of the room there was a translucent rip of sorts floating in the air.

 _A dimensional rift, most likely._ She thought as she recalled some of her research regarding such phenomena. _What are the odds of something like this happening the minute I’m close to getting what I want?  
_

Then, without much warning, everyone within the room slowly began being pulled into the rift until everyone was through. Mallory blacked out just as she, herself, was pulled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough to post this, eh?


	3. The Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is suspicious of his two best friends when they keep getting called to the headmaster's office. Then a bunch of strangers arrive out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Harry!
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry sighed quietly to himself as he was left alone once again with his thoughts. He had finished his homework a week early out of boredom and the weather was simply too harsh to go out to the pitch.

At the Dursleys he would have killed for this much peace, but here at Hogwarts he didn't have to do chores from the crack of dawn till long after the sun had set, so it was different. Silently, Harry wished for something exciting to happen - something to ease his unending boredom.

That reminded him, where had Ron and Hermione gone? When had they left the common room? They had been doing this a lot lately, and Harry was beginning to wonder if Malfoy's taunting held some weight to it and that the two actually were dating. If Malfoy was right, Harry was going to flip; not because he was jealous of his best friend, but because he despised the idea of proclaiming Malfoy's information and rumours to be true. 

It was currently his third year at Hogwarts, and it wasn't so bad so far despite the dementors lurking about. Remus Lupin, the new DADA teacher was actually good at his job, and Harry could only hope that the man would stay for the rest of his education. The man seemed rather normal, aside from his frequent illnesses, after all.

As Harry gazed down at his hands in boredom, wondering if counting the lines on his palm would help pass the time, it began to twitch ever so slightly. This had been happening lately, that and a reoccurring dream of distant humming and a lullaby he couldn’t quite make out the words to.

It brought him an odd feeling, the dream. It had been bothering him since his birthday, and the only being to know of them other than himself was Hedwig. He had tried to tell Hermione, and even Ron, but they had scurried off before he could.

Turning his attention back to his hands, he acknowledged the feeling of something thrumming underneath his skin, as if it were itching to be released. However, as he usually did with things he didn’t understand, he chose to ignore it.

Harry released a great sigh, remembering that he had Potions first thing tomorrow and reading through his textbook would probably help him feel productive. Snape always ragged on him due to his refusal to open a book, after all. Perhaps proving the man wrong was worth a detention.

He tucked himself into a quiet, generally unnoticed part of the common room and opened the book to the subject they were currently on - some sort of healing potion, Harry recalled. He through himself into the words, barely noticing when Ron and Hermione came tiptoeing into the common room.

”Are you sure he won’t notice it’s missing?” Hermione whispered, not noticing Harry’s quiet presence.

”It’s Harry, ‘Mione. Harry never notices anything unless it’s laid out for him, and even then he’s lucky to pick up on it!” They sounded rushed and irritated. Harry was glad he still had his cloak in his bag as he pulled it on and followed his two friends up to the boys’ dormitories.

What were they up to? This is what he wondered as he watched the two riddle through this trunk - he really should start locking it, Harry noted - tossing his clothes out of it in search of something. Hermione sighed in relief as she pulled out the map Fred and George had given him not too many weeks ago.

“Dumbledore will be pleased with us, especially when we bring him another method of monitoring the moron.” Harry had a feeling that the ‘moron’ was him. He froze. Dumbledore was _spying_ on him? Why?

”You guys are kidding, right?” He spoke, ripping the cloak off of him as he glared at his friends. “Why are you stealing the map from me? If you needed to borrow it–“ Harry blacked out before he could finish his statement.

———

When Mallory opened her eyes, she found herself and the others lying in a very... interesting room. It had strange items and moving portraits, not to mention there was a phoenix looking down at her, singing a soft tune.

She grimaced as she realized someone had ended up underneath her - Hook, if the smell of rum was any indicator. Slowly, she stood, finally noticing a smiling, twinkle eyed old coot staring at her and everyone else. 

“So you lot were dragged here as well,” Mallory cursed as she heard Regina’s voice. Regina glared at her for a moment before going back to inspecting the tombs on the bookshelves.

”What in the bloody hell is going on?” Hook exclaimed, standing up and looking around. Mallory sighed in annoyance as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Obviously the old coot wants something. Why else would he drag us through a portal,” she eyed the closing rift carefully, “a one way portal at that...”

The clearing of a throat stole away their attention as they chose to listen to the man who had summoned them. He was a tall man with one hell of a beard, Mallory observed. Although, there was something about that smile that felt rather off.

”Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” Mallory glared at Emma before she could make another stupid reference to one of those books she would sometimes go on about. “My name is Albus Dumbledore, the school’s headmaster.”

They all remained silent as they waited for the man to get to the point, Mallory had things to do and a son to find. Whatever this was could wait as far as she was concerned.   
  
“I have brought you all here in hopes that you would help protect someone of importance. Well, I meant to bring the Enchantress here, at least. I was not expecting the rest of you..” Mallory narrows her eyes at the old man, raising an eyebrow.

”Why would I be interested in helping you, old man? I already have important things to do–“ the doors opened suddenly, an older woman rushing in with a boy entering behind her. Mallory inspected the woman’s appearance before moving onto the boy.

The boy had lovely dark hair that appeared to have not been combed in ages, a short, almost feminine stature, and the most gorgeous set of green eyes she had ever seen on someone so young. The boy almost looked like–

“What’s your name, kid?” Mallory inquired unwittingly as the older woman was ranting at the old man about something she could care less about. The boy seemed shocked as he stared back at her in surprise.

”You... you don’t recognize me? –that sounds conceited. I mean, most people know who I am without introductions...” the boy fumbled over his words. “I’m Harry, Harry Potter!” 

”I’m not from this world kid...name’s Mallory. It’s a pleasure to meet you,”

The room then descended into silence as Dumbledore seemed to ponder something, of course it didn’t last very long at all. He went on to explain that Mallory and her friends would be payed handsomely for their efforts and could retract their services at any time. It had turned out that Potter, the boy who she had just met, was the one in need of protection.

It intrigued her after a few moments of consideration. It wasn’t every day a supposed ‘leader of the light’ asked for a feared villain’s assistance. Potter also had an uncanny resemblance to Charles, and that was definitely a motive to stick around for a bit.

Emma, Hook, Regina and Mallory all shared a look and then eventually a nod of agreement. This was far too interesting to pass up, and Emma truly did have quite the saving people thing going for her anyway.

”We’ll do it,” Mallory responded confidently, eyes gleaming with intrigue as she eyed the young boy they would be protecting.

———

It turned out that the great threat they’d be protecting the boy from was an escaped convict by the name of Sirius Black. The story behind the man’s arrest was jarring as it involved magic that neither Mallory nor Regina recognized, but beyond that, the man was also Potter’s godfather.

Who in their right minds would station wraiths around a school full of children, anyway? What was even worse was the fact that these creatures didn’t choose their targets like their world’s equivalents did - they just picked and chose their targets based off orders and general maliciousness. It was utterly ridiculous if you asked Mallory. The children weren’t safe here with those creatures lurking about, whoever was in charge of their placement here ought to be fired. Of course, that was none of their business, as they weren’t exactly aware of the laws of this land and its magic.

Currently, they were sitting at the staff table within the Great Hall - the dining room of this grand castle. Their introduction to the students had been brief, and a quick glare from Mallory had quickly shut up the incessent whispering and conspiracies the brats had already concocted about them. Minerva McGonagall, a stern and lioness of a woman, sat next to Mallory, chatting about the basic rundown of how things in the school worked. 

She listened with great interest as Filius Flitwick, the school's Charms professor, began rambling on about new charms that had recently been created. Adding a few questions and input every so often, Mallory was happy to sit back and absorb the information.

After the initial meeting with Dumbledore, Mallory and Emma had been amused to find that Hook had been placed on library duty, which meant he would be the librarian’s assistant. The pirate had grumbled and huffed about it, but it wasn’t as if he had magic. Henry, who had appeared out of a pile of fallen books, had been enlisted as a transfer student into the school. A Gryffindor, and after a short rundown of how the houses worked, seemed like quite the worthy title of the young lad. At least Henry would be able to see the happenings within the common room, even if he was in a different year than Potter was.

"So, Mallory was it?" with a nod of confirmation from Mallory, Minerva continued on. "Terrible business this is, with Black and whatnot. What do you think about the dementors being around the students?" Mallory found this question odd and thoroughly out of place. Why was her opinion on those blasted creatures needed?

"Quite frankly, I believe that whoever assigned them to guard the school to be highly unintelligent. Does - what was his name... Fudge? - _want_ the next generation of adults to go mad before they even finish their schooling?" Minerva seemed to be quite pleased with this response. "They'd be much safer with our world's equivalent, wouldn't they Regina?" Mallory glanced at her neice in time to see her begrudgingly agree.

Emma appeared confused as she butted into the conversation nosely. "I thought you said wraifs were highly dangerous in our world and couldn't be controlled by anyone?" sighing in annoyance, Mallory sent her a mild glare for her incompetence.

"Wraifs only go after people who they have marked. As long as you haven't touched the pendant that summons them, you are safe from them. Has your parents taught you nothing about the enchanted forest?" Emma shrugged, looking as confused as ever. Mallory snorted before taking a sip of her tea. Relishing in the way the scalding liquid burned her tongue, she barely managed to stop herself from spitting it out as a whole table of students - the Slytherins, turned into snakes one-by-one. Next were the Hufflepuffs, who turned into badgers, and then Ravenclaw and Gryffindor into their own respective animals. 

She did recall Minerva mumbling about a duo of twin pranksters, so perhaps this was business as usual at Hogwarts. _What a strange school._ Dumbledore was chuckling to himself as the Great Hall erupted into chaos - the four houses terrorizing each other in light of their new forms. The snakes were wisely slithering out of the way and despite being obvious targets managed to wait the spell out quite safely. 

Mallory's eyes narrowed as she took another sip of tea - _not a spell then, a potion. Clever boys._ She allowed herself to smirk as Emma let out a fearful shriek as she began to sprout feathers - Mallory took great pleasure in watching the annoying woman panic. Regina, who seemed to be immune to the effects of whatever the pranksters had spiked their beverages with, was looking rather smug as well.

 _I suppose it runs in the family_.


End file.
